The Three Apprentices
by ZACWarrior
Summary: Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw are living the lives of regular clan cats, until they are sent to find a mysterious cat that has an ominous message.
1. Allegiances

Author's Note: This is my first story, so cut me some slack if it isn't the best. By the way, I did read Bramblestar's Storm, but I just couldn't leave Seedpaw out of it, and I am just going to leave the cats in who we found out had died in Bramblestar's Storm like Sorreltail because I typed this before I read the book.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

You should go and check out my favorite author on Fanfiction: u/4228039/Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan

* * *

><p>Allegiances:<p>

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom (deputy while Squirrelflight is in the nursery expecting kits)

Apprentice, Snowpaw- a white tom amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Amberpaw- a pale gray she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes

Warriors: Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Dewpaw- a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Seedpaw- a very pale ginger she-kit (while Dovewing nurses kits)

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Icecloud-white she-cat

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lilypaw- a dark tabby she-kit with white patches

Molepelt- a brown-and-cream tom

Cherryblossom- a ginger she-cat

Apprentices: Lilypaw- a dark tabby she-kit with white patches

Seedpaw- a very pale ginger she-kit

Snowpaw- a white tom amber eyes

Dewpaw- a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Amberpaw- a pale gray she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes

Queens:

Daisy-cream long-furred she-cat, expecting Spiderleg's kits

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Bramblestar's kits

Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Sunkit- orange she-cat with amber eyes, Moonkit- white she-cat with pale gray patches and pale blue eyes, and Beekit- a black tom with with orange stripes and gold eyes

Apprentice, Seedpaw- a very pale ginger she-kit

Elders:

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Purdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

ShadowClan

Leader: Rowanstar-ginger tom

Deputy: Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Warriors: Oakfur-small brown tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Apprentice, Cardinalpaw- redish orange fur with amber eyes

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

Pinenose-black she-cat

Ferretclaw-cream-and-gray tom

Starlingwing-ginger tom

Queens:

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

Warriors: Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

Apprentices:

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Elders:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom

Apprentice, Hollowpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Medicine Cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors: Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Troutpaw (pale gray tabby she-cat)

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Mossypaw (brown-and-white she-cat)

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

Apprentice, Rushpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

Apprentices:

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Cats Outside The Clans:

Smoky- dark gray tom that live at Horseplace

Floss- White she-cat that lives at Horseplace


	2. Prologue

Author's Note:

I know that this is short. I'm pretty bad at writing prologues. The chapters will be longer. By the way, I know that there were some mistakes in the allegiances, and that was because:

1. I copied it from a website and changed a some of the characters (Lilypaw and Seedpaw were listed as kits, so I had to change them to apprentices, and I didn't catch that their descriptions still said "she-kit").

2. I made up the idea for the story before I read Bramblestar's Storm, so I couldn't get have Seedpaw not be in it because she is a major character.

3. I didn't have all of the deaths from the Great Battle in there because I didn't know which cats had died other that the ones that we knew of in The Last Hope.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

Not a single cloud covered the sky, and a slight, warm breeze made ripples across the water and stirred up the tempting scents of prey while rustling the bright, green leaves in the trees above. Moonlight was reflecting off of the water and owl hooted in the distance. The peaceful scene was disturbed as five cats, pelts shining with starlight, picked their way down the ancient stone path before settling next to the water. Another cat and a lumbering badger followed them down into the hollow. Once everyone was settled, a blue-gray she-cat looked around at all of the gathered animals. "Twolegs have destroyed our home once, now, they threaten us again," she mewed. "What are you talking about Bluestar? The twolegs are not building around the lake," a white tom with jet black paws continued, "in fact, the twolegs have been moving away form the lake." "Bluestar is right," a black and white tom with a long tail replied, "something is wrong. Twolegs do not just up and leave like that without a good reason." "Thank you Tallstar," Bluestar responded. "What can we do?" a spotted golden she-cat asked. "We do not know, Leopardstar," Bluestar replied, "that is why we have asked Rock and Midnight to join us here tonight. Midnight what do you want us to do?" Bluestar asked. "I do not understand their reason," Midnight replied. "Rock knows a cat who understands humans," she finished with a nod to Rock. "This cat understands human ways and knows why they do things," Rock declared. A green-eyed tom with a flaming orange pelt spoke up, "where can we find this cat." "It is not that easy, he does not have the ability to walk amongst StanClan like we do. He can only talk to living cats, and he is very difficult to find." "Then tell us where to find him," Blackstar growled. "The cats you are to send on this journey will have to find him by themselves," Rock replied. "These cats are the kin of Firestar," Rock mewed. "Typical, always ThunderClan. StanClan favors ThunderClan," Blackstar growled. Leopardstar hissed at him. Blackstar shot her a glare but remained silent. "Bluestar, you and Firestar are quite capable of preparing these apprentices, but do not tell them of their destiny until you deam them ready. You do not want to get them in over their heads," Rock finished. Bluestar dipped her head to Rock. "The sun is rising, we best be going," Bluestar declared. She rose and padded out of the clearing. Firestar followed along with Tallstar and Leopardstar, while Blackstar trailed a little ways behind. Rock and Midnight stayed behind in the clearing. "You did not tell them about the others," Rock mewed. "They will find out in time," Midnight replied, "if we tell them everything, then their lives would be to easy. They must discover this for themselves." "But what if they think the other cats are hostile?" Rock asked. "Everything will work out in the end," Midnight replied as she rose and left the clearing with Rock trailing behind.

* * *

><p>Quote: We make war that we may live in peace.<p>

-Aristotle

Funny Quote: The problem with the future is that it keeps turning into the present.

**-**Bill Watterson


	3. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Sorry that this is a little late, I've been busy with school over the past couple weeks. By the way, I will put paragraphs in starting in chapter 3, but this one was already written, and I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><em><span>Snowkit<span>_

Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit tumbled out of the nursery and into the clearing. Brightheart, their mother, followed a little slower than her kits. I was a beautiful greenleaf day. Big, puffy white clouds drifted lazily across the sky, and a warm breeze made the leaves in the trees above the hollow and stirred up the scents of prey from the forest above the hollow. Bramblestar, ThunderClan's leader, was dozing in the sun on Highledge and next to him sat his deputy and mate, Squirrelflight. Brightheart padded over to join Dovewing who was laying in a patch of sun sharing tongues with her mate, Bumblestripe, and keeping one eye on her kits, Sunkit, Moonkit, and Beekit, who were two moons younger than Snowkit and his littermates. The elders were laying outside of there den, dozing in a warm, sunny spot. It was a little after sunhigh, and Snowkit watched the sunhigh patrol leaving the hollow. A hunting patrol, consisting of Berrynose, Icecloud, Mousewhisker, and Brakenfur had just entered the camp loaded with prey. After depositing their catch on the fresh kill pile, they all went to find a sunny patch to nap in, or took some prey and went over to the Halfrock to eat. "Hey, Snowkit," Dewkit called, "we're going to play mossball, do you want to play?" Dewkit finished nodding to Sunkit, Moonkit, and Beekit. "No thanks," Snowkit mewed back. Dewkit shrugged and called back, "Suit yourself." Snowkit turned around to see Amberkit disappear behind the bramble screen that concealed the entrance to the Medicine Cat's Den. He was pretty sure that his sister wanted to become Jayfeather's apprentice. Jayfeather is ThunderClan's medicine cat. He was responsible for healing other cats and interpreting signs sent by StarClan, the warrior ancestors of the four clans. Snowkit saw a sunny spot towards the side of the clearing. He settled into a comfortable position and started to wash, licking his paw and drawing it over his ear. He looked over at the apprentices den where he would be sleeping in less than a quarter moon. He saw Lilypaw and Seedpaw sitting outside it. They were sisters, and Seedpaw had been his best friend when she was still a kit in the nursery. She had only been an apprentice for half a moon, so she wouldn't be to far ahead of him in her training. After he finished washing, he settled down and watched Dewkit play mossball. He looked up at the clouds drifting across the sky. They were big, white, and puffy. Then he saw a little speck just for a moment before it disappeared behind a cloud. It reappeared a moment later on the other side. "What's that?" he asked out-loud. "What's what?" Brackenfur asked as he walked by." "What's that dot up in the sky?" Brackenfur paused and glanced upward. By now the speck was a lot bigger and it was starting to take the from of a bird. "It's..." Brackenfur started his eyes getting bigger, "it's a hawk! Hawk!" he shouted across the clearing. The queens immediately ran over to their kits and got them into a big group while the warriors ran out into the clearing to see what was going on. The hawk started to dive into the clearing. Snowkit couldn't tell what it was diving for. Then it hit him, it was coming for him! Just as the hawk was about to grab him, Brakenfur jumped up and clipped the hawk's wings, bringing it to the ground. Lionblaze and Brackenfur jumped on it to hold it down while Toadstep bit its throat. The hawk thrashed around for a moment and then came still. "Good eye," Brackenfur mewed to Snowkit, his flanks heaving after the struggle with the hawk. "Can we eat this?" Dewkit asked running up with the other kits. "Yes, we can," he replied as he started dragging it over to the fresh-kill pile. Brightheart came over to him a moment later. She was a little shaken, but otherwise alright. "Alright, I think you three have had enough excitement for the day. Back to the nursery."

_Amberkit_

Amberkit padded into the medicine cat's den and settled down next to Jayfeather. "Jayfeather," she began hesitantly, "do you have to be... old to take on an apprentice?" "No, I can take an apprentice anytime." "Do you have anyone in mind," she asked. "I think I have someone in mind," Jayfeather replied. "She is a quick learner, knows a lot of the herbs, and comes to help me every day." "Does that mean I can be your apprentice," Amberkit asked hopefully. "In the end, it is up to Bramblestar who your mentor is, but we can tell him that you would like to be my apprentice." "Great! When can we tell him because our apprentice ceremony is coming up soon." "We can go talk to him now, if you want," Jayfeather replied. "Sure," Amberkit said. She followed Jayfeather into the clearing and across to to tumbled rocks that lead up to Bramblestar's den. She carefully followed Jayfeather up, and waited patiently while he called, "Bramblestar, may we come in?" "Yes," she followed Jayfeather into the den, and heard Bramblestar mew, "What can I do for you?" "Amberkit has something to ask you," he said nudging her forward. She was a little nervous talking to the clan leader, and after a moment, he smiled and mewed, "Nervous?" Amberkit nodded. "Don't be," he replied, "the worst I can do is say no." "Well," she began shyly, "our apprentice ceremony is coming up, and I wanted to tell you that I would like to become a medicine cat apprentice." "Do you want her to become your apprentice," Bramblestar asked Jayfeather. "Yes," he replied, "she has great potential and I believe that she would make a great medicine cat." "Well, in that case, you can be Jayfeather's apprentice, and we can hold your ceremony tomorrow at sunhigh." "Great, thanks Bramblestar," she called over her shoulder as she turned and headed for the entrance to the den. She jumped down the rockfall and bounded over towards her brothers. They were about to start a game, and as she got closer, she could here them arguing which team got Snowkit. Amberkit called to them and they padded over to her. "Guess what," she mewed, barely containing her excitement. "What?" Snowkit asked. "Our apprentice ceremony is tomorrow, and I'm going to be Jayfeather's apprentice!" "Awesome," Dewkit replied, "it's about time too." "Do you want to play with us?" Snowkit asked, "we need another player." "Sure, it is our last day as kits so we might as well play with Sunkit, Moonkit, and Beekit because we won't be sleeping in the nursery anymore," Amberkit replied. "Why won't you be in the nursery anymore?" squeaked a little voice behind them. She turned around to see Sunkit, Moonkit, and Beekit. "Yeah, are you leaving?" Moonkit said. "Please don't leave," Beekit added. "We'll still see you, but we are going to be apprentices. We will be leaving the nursery, but we will be over in the apprentice's den," Dewkit replied. "I wish we could be apprentices with you, but we still have to wait two more long moons!" Sunkit squeaked. Then Beekit mewed quietly to himself, "who will we play with now?" "We will still play with you today, but you will have to play with each other after that." Amberkit mewed gently. "And," she continues, "Squirrelflight's kits will be born soon, and you will be able to play with them."

"Time for bed," Brightheart mewed quietly. Amberkit lay in the nest she shared with Brightheart, Snowkit, and Dewkit and though back to the great games they had played with Sunkit, Moonkit, and Beekit that afternoon. They had all had a great time. She was really going to miss playing with them, but she was also really excited about becoming an apprentice. "Stop fidgeting would you," Dewkit hissed. "Sorry," Amberkit mewed, "I can't sleep, I'm to excited for tomorrow." "Well at least stop squirming around." "I'll try." She settled down and finally fell asleep.

_Dewkit_

Dewkit awoke to the sounds of the dawn patrol leaving and pushed his way out of the den. Today was the day when he was finally going to become an apprentice! It was really exciting. Who would his mentor be? What would he learn today? As he thought about these questions, he started toward the entrance of the den. "Dewkit, would you bring me some freshkill please," Brightheart mewed softly so she wouldn't wake Snowkit or Amberkit. He nodded and headed to the freshkill pile and picked through the stale remains from yesterday. He finally found a fairly fresh mouse and took it back to the nursery for Brightheart. By this time, Snowkit and Amberkit were awake and Cloudtail, his father, followed him into the nursery. "Good morning!" Cloudtail said giving the three kits a lick on the head. "Are you ready to be apprentices?" "You bet!" Snowkit mewed. "You two will make great warriors," Brightheart said, "and I heard someone is going to be a medicine cat apprentice." Amberkit said, "I am really looking forward to it! Now that I'm going to be an apprentice, I will finally be able to learn the herbs properly. I never could while I was a kit." "You still are a kit," Cloudtail said, a purr rumbling in his throat. "I wonder who our mentors will be." Dewkit said. "I already know!" Amberkit said proudly. "That's different," Dewkit said, "you could only have one cat for mentor, plus, you don't get to feel the surprise during the ceremony." "True, but the suspense would kill me," she said. "Let's not argue you two," Brightheart said. "Go out and play before your ceremony." "Okay," all three kits mewed. It was a beautiful day out, the sun hadn't even peeked over the treetops, and the sky was bright blue with a few white clouds with tinges of pink to them. There was a slight breeze stirring up the leaves in the trees, and every blade of grass had dew drops on them. The air was already warm, so it promised to be a hot day. Most of the camp was already awake and buzzing with activity. Most of the warriors were gathered around Squirrelflight to receive their duties for the day. the queens emerged from the nursery to talk and stretch their legs. The apprentices went to find their mentors for training, Bramblestar sat tall and proud on Highledge watching over his clan, and Jayfeather was laying out some herbs so they would dry in the sun when it finally shone down into the Stone Hollow. Dewkit followed his brother and sister into the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own pray gather beneath Highledge for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called. All of the cats emerged from their dens and gathered beneath Highledge. Dewkit followed Snowkit and Amberkit into the clearing. Their pets shone in the midday sun after the throughout grooming. Brightheart and Cloudtail followed them their eyes shown with pride. "Snowkit, Amberkit, and Dewkit have reached their sixth moon, and it is time for them to become apprentices." Bramblestar mewed. "Please step forward you three," he continued looking down at them. Bramblestar jumped down from Highledge to stand in front of the three kits. He summoned Dewkit forward first. "Dewkit, from this day on until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw." Bramblestar paused and looked around before his gaze settled on someone behind Dewpaw. "Thornclaw, you are ready for another apprentice. Mousefur was your mentor back in the old forest, and you have proven yourself a brave and loyal warrior many times over. I know you will pass on all you know to Dewpaw." Thornclaw padded forward and bent down to touch noses with Dewpaw. Dewpaw then followed his new mentor to sit at the edge of the clearing. Jayfeather walked up to stand beside Bramblestar. "Cats of ThunderClan," Jayfeather began, "as you know, I won't be around forever. So, it is time I took an apprentice. The cat I have chosen to be my apprentice has shown compassion to others and eagerness to learn. Amberpaw will be the next ThunderClan medicine cat," he finished. "Amberpaw," Bramblestar mewed, "do you accept the position of medicine cat apprentice?" "I do," Amberpaw replied. "Then you will travel to the Moonpool on the day of the half-moon to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Jayfeather said. "The good wishes of ThunderClan go with you," Bramblestar finished. Amberpaw touched noses with Jayfeather, and followed him to sit beside Thornclaw and Dewpaw. Bramblestar motioned for Snowkit to come forward last. He was calm, but Dewpaw could clearly see the excitement in his eyes. "Snowkit, from this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Brackenfur, you are ready for another apprentice. You were trained by Graystripe and Firestar, and you are a patient and and compassionate warrior, I know that you will pass on everything you know to Snowpaw." Snowpaw padded over to meet Brackenfur, and touched noses with him. They then joined Dewpaw, Amberpaw, Jayfeather, and Thornclaw. "Snowpaw, Amberpaw, Dewpaw!" the clan shouted. They then came over to congratulate the new apprentices. Brightheart and Cloudtail were the first to congratulate them, followed by Seedpaw and Lilypaw. They were apprentices at last!

* * *

><p>I have a wonderful make-up crew. They're the same people restoring the Statue of Liberty.<p>

-Bob Hope

Thinking is the hardest work it is, which is probably the reason why so few engage in it.

-Henry Ford


End file.
